1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheelchairs, and more particularly to a grip attachment for a manually propelled wheelchair which greatly enhances the ease by which an occupant may propel the wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
Manual wheelchairs of the rigid or foldable type generally include a circular hand rim attached to each rear wheel which is intended for manual grasping by the occupant for wheelchair propulsion either forwardly or rearwardly. Where the occupant has full use of the hands, such wheelchair propulsion is relatively easy and may be enhanced by a friction coating on the rim for enhanced gripability. However, where the occupant is aged or has hand or nerve impairment which substantially reduces the ability to grasp conventional rims, manual propulsion of the wheelchair is, at best, difficult and for some users, impossible.
Prior art teaches a limited selection of devices included in manual wheelchair rear wheels and rims which facilitate manual propulsion for occupants with limited hand or arm function. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,199, Quinby teaches a wheelchair push rod apparatus for manually propelling a wheelchair by an occupant using a knob attached to each push rod and radially extending therefrom. Each push rod also automatically retracts to avoid contact with the ground as each rear wheel is rotated.
Haynes teaches a device for engaging and pushing forwardly on a driving element for a wheelchair in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,748. Garfinkle teaches a drive assistance device for wheelchairs in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,661 and Niklasson teaches a wheelchair friction drive ring in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,268.
Other patents of interest are listed herebelow:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,120 to Parisi        U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,705 to Baldwin, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,964 to Farey, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,128 to Grier, Jr.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,368 to Petersen        